


Yup, you're fucked.

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tupping Liberty's prompt ficlet series [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corporate AU, M/M, New York City, Rotating POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A corporate AU set in New York, with a Poe who has a potty mouth and a Finn who likes to lay down challenges. </p><p>Explicit: chapters 4, 6, 7</p><p>Chapters 1+2 appeared first in my "I don't know how to say no to this" tumblr ficlets. Chapter 3 is new material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why can't I take a bubble bath in peace?

Poe slammed the door of his condo, because, well, he owned the place, and he could do that if he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted. And right now, he wanted to yank off his tie, pour a himself a finger or two of whiskey, and indulge in a fucking bubble bath. _Because why the fuck not?_

The bath bomb had been a gift from his cousin Shari for Christmas. “You work too hard, Poe. I know you’re not going to take a vacation, so at least allow yourself a mini-vacation.”

Damn right he worked hard, he thought, as he poured out the whiskey and took a sip, letting the warmth slide through him. He worked hard, and what happened?  It all went down the tube anyway. _Fucking merger. Fucking First Order._

The tie landed by the liquor cabinet.  His shoes, kicked off in the hallway.  He managed to get his shirt near the hamper, anyway, but pants and boxers ended up on the bathroom floor. He cranked the water on, watched the tub fill, then took out the bomb and dropped it in. Experimentally he sniffed the air - it smelled like vanilla and oatmeal. _Fine._ If he got laid off tomorrow, at least he could do it smelling like a fucking breakfast food.

He heard his phone ring from where he’d tossed it on the bed, but ignored it, turning off the water and dipping a toe in experimentally, then submerging himself fully.

He felt kind of like soup. Pleasant soup. Like he was maybe slowly cooking to death, but at least he’d be going out in the best way possible. He flexed his fingers and toes, laid his head on the rim, and closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. Then immediately jumped when his cell phone started going off again.

It was probably that First Order sycophant they’d sent over to close the deal. What had his name been? _Finn? Yeah, Finn._ Like he could fucking forget Finn. Poe’s lip curled. _Fucking corporate suit mindless - hot, sexy - Finn._ The Finn that he’d just wanted to bend over that conference table and- _Fucking shut up, brain._

The water was starting to cool down, but Poe didn’t want to get up. If he got up, he’d have to face reality. There was no way First Order was keeping him around after he’d fought the merger so hard. When was the last time he’d updated his resume? His hands made fists under the water, and he unclenched them, then ran them over his carefully maintained fade, wishing he still had curls to tug on. Curls were useful, but corporate hadn’t thought they were professional.

His doorbell ringing several times followed by a frantic knocking had Poe cussing out loud. When the knocking came back after a minute, Poe resigned himself, pissed all over again at having to get out of the bath despite the fact that the water was now tepid at best. He didn’t bother toweling off, just grabbed the black silk robe, donning it and tying it around his waist loosely. Maybe whoever was at the door would get uncomfortable at Poe’s lack of dress and leave him alone.

Before he had even opened the door, he was grumbling, “Why can I ever take a bubble bath in peace?” despite the fact that this was the first one he’d ever taken. _Might as well twist the knife a bit._ “What do you-” Finn stood on the other side of the doorway, taking in Poe’s state with wide eyes.   _Wide, appreciative eyes?_ Poe wrapped the robe a little tighter. Maybe he was in his mid-thirties and self-conscious. Maybe he’d been too focused on the job recently to hit the gym. Maybe he was comparing himself to this 20-something Adonis and finding himself wanting. Maybe he’d just like to die now. _Maybe._

Poe cleared his throat, arms wrapped around his middle. “What do you want?”

Finn looked down at his shoes, and he was literally scuffling them along the floor, sheepishly. Poe wanted to roll his eyes. “Poe, I’m sor-”

“Did the First Order send their lap boy to lay me off outside of work? What, they’re too afraid to see me tomorrow? At least look me in the eyes when you do it.”

When Finn’s eyes met his, though, it wasn’t shame, but the light of anger flashing there. “I am _not_ First Order’s lap boy. Maybe if you’d just opened your eyes and realized you were going down with a sinking ship, you wouldn’t have had to fight so hard.”

“Does loyalty count for nothing these days?”

Finn laughed bitterly. “Loyalty?  In our line of work? And Rey tells me _I’m_ idealistic.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here, ruining my night?”

Before Finn could answer, Poe saw one of his neighbors surreptitiously open and close a curtain. Ever mindful of not wanting to play into gay stereotypes, and “drama” on his doorstep definitely qualified, Poe stepped back and gestured into his living space. “You better come in.”

Poe led Finn to his living room, kicking the tie under the couch. “Want something to drink?” He poured himself another small bit of whiskey, his other glass forgotten in the bathroom.

“Uh, sure,” Finn replied, sitting on the couch, looking like he hadn’t expected to make it this far.

Poe handed him his drink, then tried to arrange himself on the couch so that he could maintain modesty. “So, why are you here, ruining my night?”

Finn took a sip of the whiskey, rolled it in his mouth, savoring it, before swallowing. And fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Poe had seen. The thought that he’d like to taste how the whiskey tasted on Finn flashed through Poe’s mind. _Keep it together, brain._ “I have a proposition for you.” Brain: _you’re fucked._ “A way to go into your firm tomorrow with your head held high, and quit before those bastards have a chance to fire you.”

“Uh, you’re one of those bastards.”

Finn smirked. “I’m sure you were going to add, “no offense”, right?” It pulled a small smile out of Poe. “I quit earlier today. The truth is, I’ve been looking to quit for awhile, because my friends and I have been trying to pull together enough resources to get our own thing going.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. He was curious despite himself. “What kind of a thing?”

“A non-profit. We’re looking to work with inner-city orphans to provide mentoring and internships, hopefully scholarships to higher education.”

“Sounds very altruistic,” Poe said genuinely. He raised his glass in salute before taking a sip.

“My friend Rey and I, we were both- we didn’t have that type of opportunity.  We’d like to provide it for others. We could use the help of someone like you.”

Poe thought of his mother, a teacher longer than Poe had been alive. “It’d make my mom proud of me.”

“It’d be a pay cut, obviously.”

“You’re trying to sell me on it, don’t bring up the negatives,” Poe said. He sat back a bit, taking in Finn’s stiff posture. “But since we’re onto the negatives, let me tell you, I don’t think it’d be a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Because I want very badly to fuck you, and have you fuck me, and that’s not the kind of thing that makes for a working office environment.”

Finn’s glass jerked in his hand. “ _Jesus,_ Poe.”

Poe got up, restless now. “Sorry. Really. I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s been in my mind since the first time I saw you, how could it not, you’re gorgeous, so I wanted to lay it out there. And that’s why I say it’s not the kind of thing that makes for a working office environment. I don’t want to be a sexual harasser.” He turned away from Finn, swirling his whiskey before draining the rest of the glass.

“I think that, technically, I’d be your boss, so I’d be the sexual harasser.” Finn’s voice was tentative, and in his ear, and Poe realized he’d gotten up from the couch and snuck up on him. “Or we could make Rey be the boss, then we’d be equal.” Finn’s hand touched his hip slowly, causing the black silk to slide over Poe’s skin.

Poe turned slowly to face Finn. “So you’re saying-”

“Fuck me. Or let me fuck you. I don’t care either. But Jesus Christ, you smell divine, Poe. Like-” Finn broke off to lean in, sniff along Poe’s exposed collarbone, place a little lick there. “Like Christmas morning.”

Poe’s breath was shaky. “You keep using lines like that on me, buddy, I’ll make it worth your while.” When Finn’s head dipped again, nuzzling his throat, Poe let out a little moan, but gently pushed on Finn’s shoulders until Finn was a step back and staring at him with hungry eyes. “Okay, so we’ve got this thing,” Poe said, gesturing between them, “but we need to deal with the business first. I should…I should go put on actual clothes, and you should call up this Rey, and whomever else you have involved with this non-profit, and we’ll meet for a late dinner to discuss everything.”

Finn nodded, smiling, then pulled Poe close for one last kiss. “You’re right, of course. But I’ll be sad to see this little thing go,” Finn replied as he ran his hands down the silk covering Poe’s back.

Poe winked at Finn as he pulled out of his arms. “I’m betting you’ll get to see it again.”


	2. “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”

Finn knew he needed to be paying better attention. This was one of the bigger sales pitches of his life so far, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Poe. Poe, watching him and Rey with vested interest. Poe, taking notes with his left hand, the slant in his writing pronounced but somehow perfect. Poe, asking questions that Finn was letting Rey answer because he was too caught up in watching Poe, and thinking about what Poe had said earlier. _I want very badly to fuck you._ Jesus. Finn swallowed, then winced when Rey kicked him again, and he hastily caught up, answering Poe’s question.

After awhile, Poe leaned back, and Finn couldn’t help thinking that he knew what Poe looked like underneath that button up as it pulled to accommodate Poe’s stretching arms. Finn licked his lips unconsciously. Poe flashed him a knowing smile. “It’s going to be hard.”

_Innuendo much?_ “We know. It’s important work.” But Finn smiled back. He’d only known Poe for a scant few weeks, but he was pretty sure he had Poe’s ticket. “It’s probably too hard for you. But we appreciate you listening to our pitch.” To his right, Rey was gaping at him; he braced himself, and yep, there came the hard kick. He just kept smiling, and raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Stop baiting me, I’m already hooked. It’s going to be hard, but I like it hard.” Poe leaned forward, folding his hands on the tabletop. “I like a challenge.”

Rey choked a little on her drink, but Finn just smiled again. “Excellent to have you aboard, Mr. Dameron.”

They hashed out the details, the nitty gritty. When they were done and standing in the parking lot, Rey made her goodbyes, assuring Poe she’d be fine walking alone. “She’s a black belt,” Finn informed him, then turned away from the retreating figure of Rey and looked into Poe’s eyes. “So, you like a challenge, huh?”

Poe took a step closer, caging Finn up against Poe’s car. “Are you going to give me one?”

“Definitely.” Finn pulled Poe’s head closer, feeling something like a fever as he took Poe’s mouth, groaning when Poe opened and pushed his tongue alongside Finn’s. Withdrawing a bit, Finn licked Poe’s bottom lip and caught it delicately between his teeth. When he looked back into Poe’s eyes, they were dark and lust-filled.

“So now that we have business out of the way, your place or mine?” Poe leaned in for another kiss, but Finn stopped him with a finger on Poe’s lips.

“Not so fast,” Finn purred. “It just so happens that I like a challenge too.” He tilted his head, breathing in Poe’s scent - vanilla and something he couldn’t quite identify - before placing a kiss under his ear. Poe shivered. “I’m going to woo you, Mr. Dameron.”

“Woo me?” Poe replied a little incredulously. “I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m already ready and willing. No wooing required.” Poe gave a little laugh and sought Finn’s lips out again, but again Finn pulled away.

“You’re ready to fuck me, I know. Somehow I get the idea that you’ve done a lot of fucking in your time. But wooing? I don’t think so.” Finn’s lips were moments away from Poe’s. “I’m going to give you stars.” A sweep of lips. “A midnight picnic on the beach.” His lips traveled along Poe’s jaw. “Just you and me and a blanket, looking out into the universe. You deserve to be wooed, Poe. You deserve to let someone in.” He felt Poe tense, and break away.

“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” Poe ran a hand over his hair, a nervous habit Finn had noticed during the negotiations with First Order.

Finn knew he’d pushed Poe. He wasn’t sorry. “Too much of a challenge? Well, I guess we can just go back to your place and fuck then.” Finn shrugged his shoulders and started to move to the passenger side of the car.

Poe bit his lip. “I- Wait.” His arm reached out, caught Finn’s. Finn allowed himself to be pulled back into Poe’s embrace. “Where the fuck are you going to find  stars in New York City? And Coney Island’s going to be cold as hell this time of year.”

Finn arched a brow. “Are you saying you’ll let me woo you?”

Poe looked like he was on the verge of rolling his eyes, yet at the same time, Finn detected keen interest, and even a tinge of vulnerability. “Yes,” he replied softly.

“I promise, when you fuck me, it’ll be all the sweeter.” Finn swept his lips across Poe’s once more, then pulled away, heading for his car. “See you soon, Poe.” He turned, and knew without looking that Poe was watching him walk away.


	3. Tell me a secret.

Poe fiddled nervously with his hair again.  _ Why am I nervous? It’s just a date. _ And his hair looked perfect, the fade trimmed neatly, the top slicked back and sophisticated. His hair looked great, his outfit was on-point, and it wasn’t like this was his first date ever. He knew how to date. Of course he did. It was just that… Poe swallowed. It was just that this date actually felt like it  _ meant _ something bigger. And it was just his first date with Finn. He swallowed again. 

He didn’t know what Finn had planned for him, although he’d said to keep it dressy-casual, so Poe wore gray slacks and a white button-up, and he’d pair it with his leather bomber before he stepped out. 

He was contemplating taking a finger of whiskey to soothe his nerves when his doorbell rang and he jumped. He tried not to race to the door, compromised with his mind and walked sedately for about three steps before picking up the pace. When he placed his hand on the lock, he paused, took a breath, and stood tall, unlocking it when he knew he had schooled his face into a calm expression. 

Finn looked devastating, of course. Enough to make Poe’s mouth water. He was leaning against the railing, long legs clad in blue slacks matched with a blue pinstriped top. A dark blue classic fedora was perched jauntily on his head, reminding Poe of some period movie with gangsters and bank robbers and guys who said “Now listen, doll” a lot. It was a fucking _look,_ and it looked amazing on Finn. Poe resisted the urge to pull Finn in by his belt loops and just fucking go to town on him.

Instead, he greeted Finn warmly and grabbed his bomber jacket off of the doorside hook, then locked everything up. “Do I get to know what we’re doing yet? Or even how we’re getting there?”

“We can walk to it from here. It’s not so cold tonight.” Finn offered his hand, his brow raised in challenge, and  _ Lord Almighty, I really need to stop letting this man push all of my buttons,  _ Poe thought as he slipped his hand into Finn’s warm one, tangling their fingers together as they walked away from his condo.

When Poe tried to start up small talk about their joint non-profit business venture, Finn shut him down with a smile. “No business tonight. I’ve got all day to talk business with you at the office. This is our time.”

Poe felt something like his heart twist in his chest. He had no idea how Finn had managed to make him  _ want _ to fall so hard and so fast. He let out a small breath disguised as a laugh. “Well, you got me, then. What do you want to talk about?”

Finn’s dark eyes stared into his, refusing to take the bait of his joking tone. “Tell me a secret. Tell me something only Poe Dameron knows.”

Poe’s tongue tripped in his mouth, got caught up, and he had to give himself a moment to let his brain catch up with his speeding heart. But he couldn’t- wouldn’t stay in the serious moment. “You know the night the merger went through, and you came to see me, and you told me I smelled like Christmas morning? Yeah, that’s because I was using a bath bomb.” He laughed a little fake laugh, poking fun at himself because it was familiar territory and Finn-who-looked-at-him-with-serious-eyes was fucking foreign territory that he wasn’t yet ready to enter. 

Finn smiled, though, as if he didn’t know exactly what was going on in Poe’s head. “Is it a regular thing? Can you let me know what days you do that so I can schedule our dates around them?”

If there was one thing Finn was an expert at, it was catching Poe off guard. “It, uh, it was a one-time thing. Gift from my cousin.”

Finn leaned into him as they continued walking, his voice quiet in Poe’s ear. “Pity. Do you happen to know where I can buy more? I need a second date idea, and a bubble bath might be the ticket.”

This time Poe let out a genuine laugh. “So confident you’re getting a second date, huh?”

Finn squeezed their joined hands. “I mean, I’m not saying I have it in the bag, but…” he pulled Poe to a stop, leaning in to drift his lips over Poe’s jaw before placing a kiss by his ear. “But I’m pretty sure I have it in the bag,” he murmured as Poe shivered. 

_ Holy fucking shit shitty fuck fuck,  _ said Poe’s brain as it checked out completely, and Poe was left, mouth slightly agape, staring at Finn, unsure of what his expression even was. Whatever he looked like had Finn grinning.

“We’re here,” Finn said, indicating the sign on the side of the building, which read  _ Madame Renee’s Dance Studio. _ “It’s couples’ night.” Finn raised his eyebrows eagerly. Poe opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Finn was continuing, “I’ve always wanted to try this, but I’ve been too chicken to come by myself.” 

It was the earnestness of this statement that did Poe in. “Let’s do it,” he said in surrender. How much he was surrendering, and of what, exactly, Poe wasn’t sure yet.

They climbed the stairs to the third-floor studio, and Finn confirmed their reservation. Other couples were standing around, chatting idly, and they fell into a group of them.

“We’re practicing for the wedding,” Linda, gazing dreamily into the eyes of her future husband, gushed.

“Henry made me a deal. If I went to a Mets game with him, he’d come to a dance lesson.” Henrietta elbowed her husband in the side, and he perked up, nodding with a “whatever you say, dear.”

There was only one other same-sex couple, two women who were  _ also _ practicing for their wedding, and Poe felt awkward at the level of intimacy everyone was displaying. When Linda asked them how long they’d been together, Poe coughed as Finn replied, “This is our first date.”

“Ohhhhh,” gushed Linda again, and Poe was beginning to wonder if she had any other style of communication besides gushing, “That’s soooo cute.”

Poe felt himself go red as this woman who was probably ten years his junior looked at them like they were a basket of kittens or something. He coughed again, and was saved from having to respond by a woman he presumed was Madame Renee clapping her hands for attention.

As Madame Renee gave instructions, Poe knew he was squirming. He was so nervous about making an idiot of himself in front of Finn and everyone else. It got worse when they had to determine who was going to lead, but Finn simply said, “I can lead,” easy as that, and the decision was made. 

“I’ve never done this, not even school dances,” Poe admitted as he placed his hand awkwardly on Finn’s shoulder, trying not to notice the muscle definition beneath the smooth fabric of his shirt.

“Another secret,” Finn mused. “How long before I have you spilling them all for me?” His voice was light, teasing, smoldering into Poe’s mind. The weight of his hand at Poe’s waist felt right somehow, in a way Poe didn’t really want to analyze. “I’ll confess, I’ve done my fair share of club dancing, but this is entirely new to me, too.”

The image of Finn before him, letting him grind into that ass as they gyrated to the pumping music of a club somewhere had Poe’s hand tightening on Finn’s shoulder. “Maybe that could be our second date,” he murmured, hearing his rough voice and knowing his eyes were dark with desire. Finn’s sparkled back at him, his grin toothy and suggestive.

“You have good chemistry, non, but you are awkward with each other yet,” commented Madame Renee as she adjusted their stance. “See, you must be his support.” She pulled Finn’s arm higher up his side, and Poe resisted shivering at the sensation, but just barely. “Elbows out, good, oui, bent so you can stand a little closer, this is not a middle school dance. Oui, oui. Now hands together, and out. Tres bon. Feel the music.” She moved onto another pairing, and her partner started the music, something that reminded Poe again of the ‘20s, jazzy and light and romantic.

Finn was concentrating on the steps, on leading him, and counting to himself while he stared at his feet, and Poe began counting too, and immediately they trod on each other’s feet, then laughed. 

“Chin up, look at your partner. Their face is beautiful, your feet are not. Look into their eyes.” Renee called out to the whole group. 

Finn and Poe readjusted themselves and began again, eyes on each other’s faces. Finn counted under his breath, and Poe smiled, counting along with him, in sync now as they shuffled around the floor. It wasn’t so bad, Poe thought. He didn’t actually suck at it.

“Oui, yes, this is good, Finn. Much better. But the dance is like making love, no? It may not look like it, not like some modern dances, but the waltz was considered practically the same once upon a time. You two have not slept together, I can tell, but you must act as if you have done so. Hold him close. Cherish him.” She swept away again, and Poe could tell Finn was embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he said, even as he pulled Poe a little closer.

“She’s not wrong.” Poe was surprised when the words slipped out of his mouth. “I’m being awkward and I don’t really know why. You’re the best man I’ve wanted in a long time. Another secret,” he added with a wink.

“Would you believe me if I said the same thing? That you’re the best man I’ve come across in awhile?” Finn was leading them through the dance now without having to count out the steps.

“I don’t know,” Poe admitted. “I’m not the one who started a non-profit to help kids. I’m not the one who insisted on getting to know each other better rather than just fucking. I think we’ve established you’re a better man than me.” Poe shrugged his shoulders, and Finn frowned at him.

“I disagree,” he said as the music came to a stop. 

He was holding Poe closer still, so close now that their mouths were just inches away from each other, and Finn looked like he wanted to close the gap so badly. At the front of the room, Madame Renee was clapping her hand and telling them they’d done a wonderful job, and the couples around them were breaking apart, gathering coats and hats and purses. And Poe didn’t want to let go of the person who thought he was a good man. No, the superlative: the  _ best _ man. 

Finn dropped his elbow, but their hands stayed connected as they gathered their things and walked down the stairs. 

They found a little corner bistro and took a small booth together, side by side, as if the thought of not touching, even to eat their dinner, was too much. Their hands clasped again under the table as they drank Irish coffee and shared life stories, neither one of them questioning this sudden imperative need to touch.

It wasn’t until they’d reached his condo that Finn succumbed, and Poe was pushed up against the wall, Finn’s mouth descending on his and leaving him breathless. The kiss was sweet, and seductive as hell, and all Poe wanted was more. He wanted to drag Finn inside and push  _ him _ up against a wall and wrap Finn’s legs around his waist so he could thrust, thrust, thrust inside, in a different kind of dance with Finn where _he_ could lead this time. Finn’s hands had tangled through his hair, pulling at the short strands, and Poe groaned into his mouth. He settled on Finn’s hips when Finn pulled away from his mouth and began kissing down his throat. With a heady sigh, he pushed gently at Finn, until their bodies were separate entities again.

“It wasn’t stargazing on the beach, but I loved it just the same. Thank you,” Poe said into the dark of the night.

Finn picked up one of Poe’s hands and brushed a kiss across the knuckles, and that was it, Poe was a goner for sure. “My pleasure.” 

A breeze picked up, blowing dead leaves at their feet, and Finn shivered. Poe shrugged off his jacket. “Shit, you’ve got to get home. Here, take this.” Finn put up a token protest, but Poe insisted, and helped Finn into the bomber, brushing over Finn’s shoulders and arms. 

Finn pulled him back in for a last kiss before saying his farewells and heading off to the nearest subway station.

Poe watched him, shivering himself, until he was out of sight.  _ Yup, I am well and truly fucked. _


	4. The movie date

“Okay, are you going to say it or am I?” Poe was grinning at him, his eyes bright and his hand clutched in Finn’s as they walked out of the movie theater, and something blossomed inside Finn knowing he’d put that look there. His initial assessment of Poe really hadn’t changed that much over the last few dates: this was a man who had taken work seriously for a long time, and who needed to learn to relax. Finn grinned at the thought that he’d love to make sure personally that Poe learned how to relax.

“Say what?” Finn laid down the bait and enjoyed watching Poe’s face explode.

“ _ Say what? _ That was, without a doubt, the worst movie I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh yeah? I didn’t think it was so bad. The action was good.”

“There was no plot. No, scratch that, the plot went like 18 different directions, and then all of a sudden there’s a fucking bus full of kids right in the middle of the action? Like what were they even doing there? Oh my god, it was so fucking bad, honest to God, I thought about walking out.” Poe was swinging their connected hands and gesturing with his free one, and Finn wanted to press him against the nearest wall. Poe and walls… it was starting to become a thing for him, apparently.

He shrugged. “I liked it. But I’m glad you didn’t walk out.”

Poe’s hand squeezed in his. “Well, I had a pretty compelling reason to stay in.”

Sitting in the dark with Poe next to him for two hours had had Finn wondering if he was certifiably insane to hold to this whole “wooing of Poe” thing.  _ Especially _ when Poe’s hands had “accidentally” missed the popcorn bag and ended up stroking over Finn’s crotch. Finn had let him linger there, had closed his eyes into the feeling, for just a moment, before gently capturing Poe’s hand and easing them up to the armrest with a wink at Poe.

“I’m glad you did.” Finn nestled further into the leather coat that he was totally going to give back to Poe at the end of this date. Poe’s smell, not that vanilla-Christmas morning bath bomb, but something as wonderful, was fading from it anyway. They could see their breath as they walked, and even though Poe was wearing another coat of his own, Finn saw him breath on the gloveless fingers of the hand that wasn’t holding his. “It’s chilly tonight,” he said when Poe did it again, and Poe grunted, making Finn smile. “Should I get us a cab?”

Poe paused, and considered it. Finally, he grinned. “Nope.”

“No? You sure?”

“Yup,” Poe replied glibly, and Finn laughed.

“Okay, tell me what’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours.”

Poe pulled him into an alley, and all of a sudden Finn’s back was against the wall. “Because if we share a cab, you’re headed back uptown, away from me. But if we walk back to my place,” and here Poe stopped and pressed a kiss to Finn’s lips, “I can invite you in for a nightcap, and warm you up real nice,” he finished with a purr and a press of his lips to Finn’s jaw.

“A nightcap this early, huh?” Finn managed as Poe’s body pressed into his and his brain started swiftly sacrificing all of its blood for his dick. 

“Technically I offered you a nightcap before we were even dating,” Poe reminded him in between sucking kisses on Finn’s neck, and Finn grinned up at the starless sky. He needed to remember that Poe Dameron made a name for himself by being a ruthless negotiator in business, and that wouldn’t be any different in bed.

“I think I could be convinced to partake in a nightcap,” Finn said, and had the pleasure of watching Poe’s whole face light up.

Poe sought out his hands. “Well then, let’s just-” His brow furrowed and he turned toward the dark dead end of the alley. “Did you hear that?”

Finn tensed and moved away from the wall, pushing Poe behind him. “Hear what?” he asked as he backed them out of the alley, eyes looking for the threat, hands already balled into fists and starting to raise. When Poe pushed past him and went further into the dark, he wanted to protest, but instead he flicked his phone into flashlight mode and followed.

“I think I heard a- yeah, there you are, sweetie,” cooed Poe, and Finn was flabbergasted at the change in Poe’s voice. He edged around Poe to get a good look, but Poe was already scooping something off of the ground and into his hands. He turned, the look on his face one Finn wanted to see aimed at him someday, filled with love and longing. “She’s all alone, I think. Or he, maybe.” Poe tucked the kitten, a little orange and black calico, under his jacket and smiled when it squirmed around, finding a position to warm itself.

_ Poe Dameron is a fucking cat person. _ For some reason, that,  _ that _ , was the straw that broke the camel’s back, the final key for unlocking Finn’s heart, and he tumbled hard and fast, head over heels for the man standing in front of him. After watching Poe and the kitten settle themselves around each other, he cleared his throat. “We should check the rest of the alley, see if the litter is here or the mom or something.” He turned away and began to scan with his flashlight. 

When the search proved fruitless, Poe turned to him, eyes wide. “So, like, I can take her home, right?”

Finn wiped his smile away, masking it as a contemplative scratch of his chin. “Poe, you’re a grown man, I think you get to make that decision for yourself.”

“We can’t just leave her, she’ll freeze to death.” Poe cuddled the kitten closer to his chest, and Finn heard a muffled tiny “mew” from inside Poe’s jacket.

“I mean, it might have escaped from an apartment somewhere,” Finn started, and Poe’s eyes were devastating on his, so he held his hands up, “which just means you could take it home tonight and then check at a vet to see if it’s chipped, and put up fliers around the neighborhood, and-” Finn had to cut himself off at the excitement filling Poe’s eyes. “Come on,” he said, resigned. “Let’s walk you two home.”

Poe kept one arm wrapped protectively around his middle, but held out his hand. “I wonder what I can feed her. I have some tuna, but I don’t know if kittens can do that? Also I’ve read that the whole cat-milk thing is a myth and milk is actually not good for them, but I don’t want to starve her, poor thing-” This continued for most of the walk home, but Finn couldn’t find it within himself to mind. He let Poe’s chatter filter through him as he considered what he’d learned tonight: Poe Dameron, the man he’d originally judged as a workaholic, could be completely undone by fur and toe beans.

At Poe’s condo, Finn hesitated briefly before Poe waved him in without a thought, and for the second time, Finn entered Poe’s sanctuary.

He watched with fascination as Poe fussed around, making a nest for the kitten, looking up on his phone if he could feed it tuna, then laying some tuna juice out for it. The kitten lapped at it for a bit, then hid in the tiny space between the cupboard doors and the floor, so Poe decided to let it be for a bit. He led Finn back to the living room and pushed him down on the couch, then poured a bit of the whiskey he favored and handed the glass to Finn. 

“You don’t want any?” Finn asked. “What, are you trying to get me drunk?”

Instead of sitting down on the couch beside him, Finn was surprised when he found himself with a lap full of Poe Dameron. “No,” he murmured, his eyes light. “We’re going to share.” He pushed the glass toward Finn, watched him take a sip and swirl it like he always did automatically, appreciating the taste. Then, Poe’s lips were on his and his tongue was seeking entrance, so Finn let him in. Their tongues mated, the feeling going to his head as much as the taste of the whiskey and Poe were.

When Poe leaned back, he smiled. “I was right. The whiskey tastes better on you.” He took a sip himself, then came down for another kiss, and Finn happily obliged him. He somehow found the wherewithal to set the glass down without spilling so he could put his hands to better use, running them up Poe’s body and easing his jacket off of his shoulders.

Poe shook his arms out of the jacket with an impatient sound, never leaving Finn’s mouth, and as soon as his hands were free again, he lifted them to Finn’s cheeks, cupping his face and rubbing his thumbs over Finn’s jaw. With better access, Finn was tracing over Poe’s back, taking the time to learn the curvature of him, the angles. When his hands squeezed at Poe’s waist, Poe froze and pulled back, his cheeks red. “I, um- I don’t really workout a lot,” he mumbled, reaching down to move Finn’s hands, self consciousness clear on his face.

As Poe glanced away and grabbed the whiskey to take a hurried drink, Finn realized that somewhere along the way he’d made a serious misjudgement about Poe Dameron. That maybe the reason Poe had just wanted a quick fuck and not a relationship wasn’t because he was caught up in his career and needed to learn to relax, but because he was really just a giant ball of vulnerability.  _ “I think we’ve established you’re a better man than me.” _ Poe’s words echoed through his head as he took the glass of whiskey back from Poe, took one last drink, and set it aside. His hands drew Poe’s head to his, and he kissed him with all the tenderness he could muster. Because Poe Dameron, no matter how much more privileged a life he’d led than Finn, didn’t deserve to think he was a piece of shit. No one did.

With a renewed sense of determination, Finn lifted Poe into his arms and set him down on the rug before them. When Poe tried a quiet, “What-”, Finn kissed him into silence. Still, he wanted Poe to be comfortable, and so while he was itching to unbutton his shirt and worship his body, his hands went to Poe’s belt instead.

“May I?” he asked, and Poe nodded, a little hesitant. He worked open the belt and the pants, finally getting to his objective: Poe’s thick cock, half-hard and red and glorious. “Mmmm,” he hummed involuntarily, thinking about how good it was going to be when Poe bent him over the nearest surface and fucked him into oblivion with that cock, but for now, it was all about Poe. He smiled as he hovered over Poe’s skin, his mere breath causing his cock to stir, and he looked up at Poe, who was up on his elbows to see what Finn was doing. “And may I?” he asked again, wanting Poe to be sure, and Poe licked his own lips and nodded again.

Finn wrapped his hand around the thickness, stroking until it was fully erect. His mouth watered as he thought again about Poe splitting him in half with this gift from … Heaven? Hell? Somewhere. He flicked his eyes up at Poe. “Condom?”

“Shit. Yeah, of course. Shit. Um, just a sec.” Poe kicked his pants off and scrambled up. He hesitated, then held out a hand for Finn. “Want to take this someplace more comfortable?”

Finn let himself be helped up and led to Poe’s bedroom. Poe went to the nightstand immediately and dug out a foil packet. He turned to Finn and held it out for him. “Doesn’t seem fair, you’re still dressed.”

“It’s not about me tonight,” Finn replied easily, taking the condom from Poe’s hand and pulling him in for a kiss. He walked Poe back to the bed, pushing him down gently when they reached the edge, rolling his hips against Poe’s to hear him groan at the friction.

Finn tore the packet open and hastily fit it over Poe. The taste of the condom filled his mouth, and he’d rather have tasted Poe, but better safe than sorry. He could still  _ feel _ Poe, and that mattered, that hard cock sliding into his mouth, down his throat as he bobbed his head. He looked up and Poe was lost, head thrown back, hand reaching clutching at the comforter. Finn closed his own eyes and lost himself in the feeling, the sound of Poe’s pleasure. Poe, no surprise, was a talker: Finn’s name was falling from his lips, and a litany of curse words that would make a sailor blush. They fueled Finn’s effort. He swallowed around Poe’s cock, bobbing faster, hands squeezing into Poe’s bare thighs. 

Poe’s hand gripped his head in place as Poe pumped up once, twice, and Finn imagined his mouth being filled with Poe’s cum. Poe released his head and fell back on the bed with a shuddery laugh. “Oh my fucking God. Fuck. Fuck.”

Finn let Poe fall out of his mouth, placing a kiss on Poe’s pelvis as his hands expertly removed and tied the condom. He got up to toss it in the trash, and when he came back, Poe was observing him with hooded eyes. “Thank you,” he murmured. “Shall we go for a repeat performance?” Poe’s eyes slipped below Finn’s waist.

Finn wanted to protest, wanted to tell Poe he didn’t have to reciprocate, that that hadn’t been the point, but he thought if he pulled away now he might hurt Poe more than comfort him. He climbed back over Poe, leaning down to kiss him, and they stayed like that for awhile. Finn melted into Poe and rolled them so Poe was on top of him. They both reached down to work Finn’s pants open, his briefs embarrassingly wet with precum. 

“Oh, honey, you’re gorgeous,” Poe breathed when he got his first look at Finn, and Finn arched a little, proud. “And you look ready to burst.”

Finn bit down on his lip as Poe wrapped his hand around his cock and nodded.

“Bet I could get you to come just like this, huh? Just talking you through it.” He paused to work a condom over Finn’s cock, kept talking to him as he stroked him. “God, you’re fucking beautiful. Look at this. You’re going to fill me so good. Our cocks are going to look so good together, honey. Sliding together, between us, our hands wrapped around them and pumping, thrusting-” Poe smiled as Finn’s hips arched up and he came.

“Fuck, I never want to hear you be quiet,” Finn said with a laugh, and Poe pressed a kiss to his neck.

They cleaned themselves up and Poe donned the black silk robe that Finn loved. The kitten came searching for them when Finn headed for the door. Poe scooped it up and let it climb onto his shoulder, where it blinked at Finn and mewed. 

Finn was reaching for the leather jacket he’d put on the hook and paused, realizing what he was doing. “Oops, I forgot,” he muttered with a smile. 

Poe unhooked the jacket and held it out to Finn. “Keep it. It suits you. It looks way better on you than it ever did on me,” he finished, and while Finn appreciated that Poe could be vulnerable around him, he also wished he could wave a magic wand and make Poe feel better about himself.

“How about I keep it until it gets warmer?”

Poe shrugged. “I kind of like knowing I’ve marked my territory, as fucked as that sounds.”

As fucked as it was indeed, Finn felt a warmth spread through him. “I kind of like that, too.” He drew Poe closer to him, mindful of the cat as he leaned in for one last kiss. 


	5. The Snowy Saturday

“You named your cat after who?” 

Poe glared playfully at the handsome man sitting across from him, lazily sipping coffee. “Bebe Neuwirth. She’s not just ‘that uptight chick from Frasier’ you know.”

“Frasier?”

Poe practically did a spit-take. “You’re putting me on. You’re not really that young, right?” Finn shrugged at him, and Poe groaned. “Okay, forget the Frasier thing. Just know that Bebe Neuwirth is a Broadway legend, and I saw her in the ‘96 Chicago revival and it fucking changed my life.”

Finn smiled over his coffee. “I was five in ‘96.” He raised his eyebrows at Poe. “How does it feel to know your robbing the cradle?”

Poe tried not to let his face falter, and he thought he pulled it off. If he was being honest with Finn, he was kind of bothered by it, bothered both by the age difference and the fact that Finn didn’t  _ seem _ like a 25-year-old. With the amount he’d accomplished so far, he seemed much older, and Poe wasn’t ready to admit to himself how intimidating he found that. “That’s how we stay young. I’ll have to replace you with someone even younger if I want to survive my 40’s, you know, like how Hugh Hefner does it. Think I could snag a hot 18-year-old lifeguard who just needs a sugar daddy?”

“Mmm, probably, but you shouldn’t make any hasty decisions about throwing me out when you haven’t even seen me in all of my glory yet.” Finn winked at him.

“And whose fault is that? Who wanted to take things slow?” Poe’s tone was teasing, light, and he slowly ran one of his feet up Finn’s calf under the cafe table. Laughed when Finn did a little spit-take of his own. The slow part, Poe had actually come to enjoy. They'd been dating for nearly two months, now, and beyond the handful of times they'd succumbed to a hand job or blow job, they stayed true to Finn's original plan.   


Finn gave him a little glare, then arched a brow and Poe knew he’d be paying for this later.  _ Good. _ “So Bebe is settling in, then?”

“She’s  _ so _ adorable, Finn. No one’s called about her yet, and she wasn’t chipped, so I’m hoping she gets to stay mine. She slept right by my head last night.” Poe knew he was babbling about Bebe. He couldn’t seem to stop himself, and Finn was giving him this look, like he found Poe so endearing, and it was warming Poe up from the inside out.

“Can I ask why, if you love cats so much, you didn’t own one before this?”

Poe’s brow furrowed as he thought about it. “We had them when I was little but I guess, I never thought I’d have time to love it, and then I realized...I can make time.” His eyes met Finn’s, then, and he swallowed.  _ Was that really fucking obvious just to me, or is everyone following along? _ he thought sarcastically. He blew out a breath and attempted a subject change. “Anyway, if she’s willing to put up with this asshole, then I guess I can love her. So what are we doing after this? It's supposed to snow today.”

Finn was frowning, and Poe hoped to God it wasn’t because of the love comment.  _ Smooth as fucking silk, basically declaring your love to a guy you just started referring to as your boyfriend like two weeks ago. _ “I’m open.” He gifted Poe with one of his smiles then - not that they were rare, but they were always a gift in Poe’s opinion. “I’m feeling sort of lazy.”

Poe deliberately brushed his foot up Finn’s trouser again. “Lazy like...let’s go back to my place, put on a movie we pretend we’re going to watch, and make out instead?” 

Poe laughed when Finn immediately pulled a waiter aside and asked for their check.

\--------------------

Poe put on Captain America, and he was in Finn’s lap, systematically kissing every inch of skin he could reach with Finn’s shirt still on, before Steve Rogers was even turned into the Cap. Poe decided that he really, really loved this position, being perched on Finn, surrounded by him. Finn’s eyes were closed, outwardly calm, but as Poe pressed a kiss to his pulse point, he could feel the unsteady beat of Finn’s heart, hear the quick intake of breath. Outside, it had begun to snow, and Poe could think of nothing better to do on a lazy Saturday than curling up into Finn, for warmth, of course. To conserve energy. He’d kicked off his shoes and socks at the door, and now he tucked them as close as possible to Finn.

“You’re one of those, huh, with the chilly feet?” Finn murmured. He reached for a blanket draped over the back of the couch and laid it over them, making sure it tucked around Poe’s feet. Bebe was snoozing on the other chair and onscreen, Steve Rogers was punching Hitler over and over, and really, Poe thought he could stay in this moment forever.

“I know I need to get off of you, but I just really don’t want to,” he whispered to Finn between kisses pressed over his neck, collarbone, jaw. 

“Why would you need to get off me? I like you here.” Finn’s voice was low, and tugged at Poe’s heart.

“Because I’m not exactly the lightest person around. I’ve got to be killing your legs.” Poe made a move to shift off of Finn’s lap, and Finn frowned, placing his hands on Poe’s hips to stop the move.

“You feel just fine, Poe. I like you right where you are. I like this.”

“No, really, you don’t mean that, I’ll just-”

“It makes me sad when you do that,” Finn said softly.

Now Poe was frowning back. “Do what?”

“Put yourself down. Make fun of yourself.”

Poe’s furrowed brows joined his frown. “I don’t know what you mean. I’m just stating the fact that I’m- I’m not small.”

Finn huffed out an annoyed breath. “It’s not. It’s not a fact. You have all this swagger, all this confidence, and at the same time, you tear yourself down over things  _ you  _ think  _ I’m _ thinking, when I’m not thinking them.”

Poe scooted off of his lap, and this time Finn let him. “So…”

“So it’s frustrating to hear you do that when I think you’re an amazing man, Poe.”

Poe pushed the blanket off and stood, crossing his arms, unsure of the feeling that was rising up in his chest. “Everyone jokes about themselves. That’s like, the number one joke in comedy.”

Finn rose but didn’t approach Poe. Poe felt hurt, then angry when he realized that he only wanted comfort from the man who’d caused the pain. His anger turned inward; he should have never allowed himself to get so close to someone. 

Finn raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “Look, I shouldn’t have said anything. Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”

Poe bit down on his lip. Maybe Finn shouldn’t have said anything, but now he had, and now anytime Poe said anything, he’d be worrying that Finn was silently judging him. “This isn’t working,” he heard himself say, and he thought,  _ where the fuck did that come from? That’s not what I wanted to say. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. _

“What?” The look on Finn’s face was breaking Poe’s heart. 

“If you don’t like the things I say, I don’t think this is going to work.”  _ How is it still going? Who’s running my mouth? What is happening? _ He walked over to the front door and held it open, gesturing for Finn to leave.

Finn grabbed his jacket and stalked out, the snow coming down harder now. He turned back as if he wanted to say something to Poe, but clenched his fists hard, pulled up the hood on his jacket, and walked away. Poe stood to watch him go, feet going numb from the cold.

He stayed like that for awhile, and he couldn’t understand how he’d gone from point A to point B to point Fuck It All in that conversation. He fell against the doorjamb and sat with a plop into the scant quarter inch of snow that had gathered on his welcome mat.

He was shivering when he saw the orange and black flash dart by. “Bebe!” he called after the kitten, but she kept running, out into the snow and down the sidewalk.  _ Fucking perfect. I fuck things up with Finn and my cat runs away, what the fuck is this, a country song? _ He pushed himself up, and went after her, because dammit, he wasn’t going to lose both of the things he loved in one day.

The snow was falling fast enough, and she was light enough, that he couldn’t track her by paw prints. He walked around the condos, calling her name, getting progressively colder. At some point, he realized his face was wet, and he swiped at the tears and snot, annoyed with himself.

In the wind, he heard her meow, soft, floating, and he turned around, trying to locate it. He realized there was someone coming toward him in the snow, and he began thinking about how he was going to explain his appearance, crying in the snow barefoot, without a jacket or gloves or anything. The figure almost passed him, until Poe realized who it was. “Finn?” he said, his voice shaky.

“Poe? What the fuck are you doing out here like that? Are you fucking insane?” 

“Bebe, she-”

“I’ve got her.” Finn opened his jacket slightly to show the calico resting against his chest. “Now come on, we need to get you inside.”

Poe followed him numbly back to his condo, back inside to the warmth, though his teeth were chattering now. “What-what-what’re you doing here?”

“I walked off the worst of my mad and then I turned around to tell you that was a bunch of bullshit.” Finn had dropped Bebe off on the floor and was now leading Poe through his house. 

“Bullshit?” They stopped in Poe’s bathroom, and Finn cranked the water for the bath on. 

“Yeah, bullshit. I’m not going to let your insecurities end us, Poe. Because what we have together is a fucking good deal.” He was stripping Poe of his clothes, tsking as he held Poe’s hands to his stomach to work some warmth into them. “You’re going to be really fucking lucky you didn’t give yourself frostbite, Poe. What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I-”  _ wasn’t.  _

“So I call bullshit. You want to work on why you make fun of yourself, you don’t, whatever. I’m still going to be here, loving you anyway.”

“What’s that saying? You can’t love anyone until you love yourself?” Poe cringed as Finn helped him into the hot bathwater, as his feet started tingling.

“Also bullshit. You love Bebe, don’t you? And your dad?” Finn was rubbing his back in slow circles, massaging down his legs and arms as the pin prickling sensation got worse. His shirt was completely soaked.

“And you,” Poe whispered.

Finn’s massage didn’t stop, but some of the anger left his voice. “I love you, too.”

Between them, only the sound of water lapping at the side of the bathtub could be heard.

“If I make the joke about myself first, I beat everyone else to the punch. No one gets to make a joke about me if I do it instead. Then they laugh with me, not at me.” Poe hugged his knees.

“Baby,” Finn murmured, voice sad.

Poe shrugged. “It’s worked all of my life.”

“I’m sorry I pushed you about it. Sometimes, when you reject my compliments, it feels like you’re telling me I’m lying. Or like I don’t know what I’m talking about. I, uh, I don’t like it when people do that.”

Poe released his knees to sweep a wet hand over Finn’s cheek, and Finn closed his eyes briefly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. I’ll try not to bring it up in the future.”

Poe sighed. “I’ll try not to make you feel like a liar.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“What?”

Finn’s hand swept down Poe’s spine. “I’ve seen you in all of your glory, now, and there’s not a thing about you I don’t love.”

Warmth spread through Poe’s chest that had nothing to do with the cooling bath water. He didn’t know how to respond; well, he did, but the response he wanted to say was something along the lines about Finn needing glasses, so he bit his lip down and stayed silent. Then: “I don’t think I can just stop doing it. Making jokes about myself.”

“It’s okay, Poe. Work at your own pace.”

He helped Poe out of the tub, toweled him off with care, like Poe was made of porcelain, and followed Poe’s directions to find Poe a sweatshirt and a pair of flannel lounge pants. When Poe insisted, he stripped off his wet shirt and put on one of Poe’s sweatshirts instead. In the living room, he tucked Poe in a pile of blankets and headed off to the kitchen. After banging around in there for ten minutes, he brought Poe a bowl of chicken soup. They restarted the movie, Poe slipping his free hand into Finn’s and tangling their fingers together under the blankets. When Bebe came to sleep on Finn’s shoulder, Poe felt a little ray of happiness spread through him at the thought that Bebe was coming to love Finn, too.   


This wasn't going to be easy. Poe had dealt with hard before. Hell, when he was at work he loved hard, he loved the challenge. And maybe because these first few weeks with Finn had been so easy, he'd been hoping to just get away with it, get away with a relationship that wasn't challenging. But really, where was the fun in that? Where was the reality? If they had it easy now, how would they find the strength to get through want they wanted and needed to get through together in the long term? 

Because that, Poe thought as he absently squeezed Finn's fingers and watched Cap's devastated face as Bucky Barnes fell to his death, _that_ was what Poe wanted from Finn, with Finn. And it made Poe feel a little scared, and a lot fucked up inside, but yeah, that's what he wanted.


	6. Good morning

Poe was leaning against the doorjamb to Finn’s office, his work suit perfectly tailored and, in Finn’s opinion, perfectly devastating. “You done?” he asked, voice low and speaking to something in Finn on a molecular level.

“Just need to shut down,” he managed, already turned on somehow, enough that he was breathless. His heart skipped a beat when Poe shut and locked his office door. Rey had gone home awhile ago, and Finn was pretty sure Poe had gotten everyone else out before he’d locked that door. 

He shut down his computer and waited to see what Poe would do.

“Get up,” Poe said, his voice commanding.

Somehow he crossed to Poe and Poe’s mouth was on his, devouring his, and Finn was so, so hot, burning up inside.

Smoothly Poe turned Finn around and planted his hands on his desk, his pants undone and ass exposed to Poe before he really knew what was happening. 

“Poe,” he moaned, as the man slipped a finger inside him-

 

Finn awoke with a start, surrounded by the overwhelming and comforting scent of Poe. The man in question was still wrapped in his arms, and they were still underneath the blankets where Finn had placed them last night. It came back to Finn in a rush: the snow had kept falling and Poe had insisted he stay the night, so they’d cuddled up for more movies. When Poe had dropped off, Finn had carried him to bed, and Poe had sleepily pulled him down with him.

And so now he had an armful of Poe, and, thanks to his dream, pretty much the hardest morning wood he’d ever woken up with, wedged right at Poe’s ass. His arms involuntarily tightened around Poe’s middle, and he deliberately loosened them, trying to figure out how he was going to get out of this predicament. As he took deep, supposedly calming breaths, he saw Bebe curled up at Poe’s front, and Poe’s hand was resting on her fur. The sight overwhelmed Finn, swamped him with feelings of love and protection and need. 

He shifted away from Poe, trying to give him space. He was still worried about Poe’s reckless time in the snow yesterday. He’d been so cold in Finn’s arms, so shaken. And if he woke up this morning, sick, the last thing he’d need was an assfull of Finn’s cock. 

Poe stirring made Finn pause. With his eyes still closed, he ran his hand down Finn’s arm until he met Finn’s hand at his waist, threading his fingers through Finn’s. “Morning,” he said sleepily, and his voice was rough, but Finn couldn’t tell if that was from sleep or sickness.

Finn scooted back and gently pulled Poe to his back, leaning over him to search for signs that he’d gotten more than cold in the snow. “How are you feeling? Headache? Sore throat? Anything?”

As he looked down at Poe, the best descriptor that came to mind was soft. His eyes were soft with sleep, his hair, which he’d let grow out over the last two months, was soft with tangles, the laugh lines around his mouth and eyes were soft. Everything about Poe Dameron in the morning was soft, and Finn wanted to cherish it. Cherish him.

“I’m feeling fine. And so, it seems, are you.” Poe’s hand grazed lightly over the bulge in Finn’s borrowed pajama bottoms, and then he brought Finn’s hand to his own cock, starting to harden.  _ Okay, maybe not  _ everything _ about Poe is soft this morning. _ “Pleasant dreams?”

Finn took in a quick breath as Poe resumed his casual rubdown. “Extremely.”

“You should tell me about them sometime,” Poe said with a slow wink, hand brushing under Finn’s sweatshirt and over the sensitive skin of his stomach, now. 

“If I told you, I’m pretty sure we’d never get any work done at the office,” Finn admitted, reciprocating Poe’s touches.

“Oh really? Now I  _ have _ to know.” Poe’s eyes were light on his, a smile playing around his lips, and Finn wished he could just wipe away the shadows under his eyes. Maybe Poe wasn’t one-hundred percent, yet. He settled with rubbing his thumb tenderly across Poe’s cheek, instead.

“Well, it involved us, and my office, and the desk.”

“I love that desk. I’ve had dirty thoughts about that desk since you had it delivered.”

Finn couldn’t resist the teasing in Poe’s eyes, and leaned down for a kiss. “Apparently my subconscious agrees with you, and wants nothing more than to have you bend me over that desk and fuck me into oblivion.”

Poe’s hips arched up into him. “Fuck, Finn, sometimes you undo me.” He pulled Finn’s head back down, opening up those slightly chapped lips so Finn could sweep inside. They sunk into each other, sunk into the morning softness and white light reflecting off of the snow and into the window of Poe’s bedroom. At some point, their slow movements against each other annoyed Bebe enough that she hopped off the bed and stalked away, making Poe laugh into Finn’s mouth.

Poe’s hand was playing over his pajamas, and Finn broke off. “Poe, I-” He took a shuddery breath. “God, I want to make love to you.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Poe’s hand worked under Finn’s waistband to stroke his cock, and Finn moaned, arching into it. 

_ I was waiting for you. I was waiting to show you I love you without this between us. I was waiting because I didn’t want you to put me in the “one night stand” category in your head, because goddammit, I’m vulnerable too _ , Finn thought, but answered, “Fuck if I know.” 

Poe started to work Finn’s sweatshirt up, then paused, bit his lip, and switched to his own sweatshirt instead. Finn’s hands stilled his. “Are you sure?”

Poe’s nod was slow but steady. “Yeah.” He lifted the sweatshirt up, and Finn helped him pull it over his head, greeting him with a kiss when he came back into sight.

It wasn’t that Poe was fat, at least, not in Finn’s estimation, but that was certainly not something he was ever going to say to Poe. It was that Poe was soft everywhere (well, he was hard where it counted, his mind reminded him), but really, Poe was Poe, and that’s what fucking turned Finn on.

He pressed kisses over the bronze skin of Poe’s chest, stopping to tease a nipple, rub his nose through Poe’s chest hair, place a kiss on his belly button. He could have lingered, showing Poe without words how much he desired him, but Poe’s hands became urgent on his sweatshirt, pulling him back up and kissing him senseless. “Thank you,” Poe whispered. “Now it’s my turn?”

Finn smiled and nodded, helping Poe take his sweatshirt off. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Poe pushed him back, running a hot mouth over Finn’s collarbone and across his ribcage, tracing the muscles on his stomach with his tongue. Finn’s hand found it’s way to Poe’s head, scratching through the curls, massaging his scalp as Poe worked on his chest. When Poe’s lips worked their way back up to his again, Finn fisted into Poe’s hair and crushed their mouths together.

“Condom, lube, now,” he said hotly when they broke apart. “Please,” he added as an afterthought.

Poe turned, rummaging in the nightstand, and Finn kicked his pajama bottoms off.  _ Maybe I knew this was happening when I left my briefs off last night,  _ Finn thought sardonically.  _ Subconscious, you were just itching for me to get laid, huh? _

Poe came back, handing him the lube, then the condom with a wince and a small, “Sorry.” 

Finn frowned as he accepted the items. “Sorry?”

“That we have to use a condom.” Poe looked away. They were waiting for testing, until the latest possible date - three months - since Poe had had sex with someone else (protected sex, but he didn’t know the guy’s testing status, or, well, his last name), just to cover all of their bases, and until then, of course, protection. For Finn, the decision had been matter-of-fact, practical, and once made, completely off his mind except for making sure he remembered to visit the “family planning aisle” (every time he read that sign, he had to suppress a smile and eyeroll) when he was at the grocery store so that he had a supply on hand. He hadn’t realized - though given Poe’s other insecurities, this really wasn’t that far of a leap - that Poe had been harboring some sort of shame about their plan. His suspicions were confirmed when Poe muttered, “That we don’t know if I’m clean.”

Finn nudged Poe’s chin so his eyes met Finn’s. “Hey, Poe. Baby. I give absolutely zero fucks about your sexual history, okay? We’re just keeping everyone safe, right? And you’re not “unclean” or some shit like that. You’re just in a grey area, and when you test in two weeks, we’ll find out whether you're positive for something and we need to deal with it from there, or your negative for everything, and we can celebrate by you bending me over the nearest available surface and fucking me with that beer can you have down there and filling me so good with your cum that my eyes glaze over and I lose the ability to talk. Or walk.” To emphasize his point, he rubbed over the front of Poe’s pajama pants, and Poe’s laugh caught in his throat. “None of that fucking matters, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay,” Poe answered with a nod and adoring eyes. He brought Finn’s hands to the waistband of his pajama pants, and they worked them down together. Finn pushed Poe over onto his back again, working his way down Poe’s body, spreading his legs wide.

He wrapped his hand around Poe’s thick hard cock, tugging just to watch Poe’s eyelids flutter. Lubing up a finger, he circled Poe’s rim before slowly pushing the finger in, easing in to stretch the muscle, and Poe made a little humming sound in his throat. “All good?”

“Very good,” Poe replied, biting down on his lip. “Go ahead.”

Finn worked in a second finger, pumping and twisting and keeping an eye on Poe’s face as he learned his lover’s preferences. Poe’s hips pumped up, fucking himself on Finn’s fingers, and Finn took the opportunity to suck a bruise onto Poe’s exposed inner thigh, making Poe groan. He added a third finger, scissoring inside, making sure Poe was fully prepared. 

“Ohhhhhhh, fuck.”

Finn smiled.

He wiped his fingers on a discarded sweatshirt and rolled the condom over his cock. Kissing his way back up Poe’s body, he reached down to guide himself in. Then he was surrounded by warm, lovely Poe, and he buried his head in Poe’s neck at the feeling.

Poe tugged on his hair, demanding his lips, and Finn obliged happily. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Poe chanted, or commanded, or some combination of the two.

Finn propped himself up on one arm and reached down to pull Poe’s leg around his waist so he could get the best angle to do what Poe wanted - fuck him senseless. Poe’s heel dug into his ass as he pushed harder and faster into Poe. Elation and a sense of victory washed through him when Poe’s eyes rolled back into his head and Finn knew he had to be nailing Poe’s prostate with every thrust. “Touch yourself,” he growled above Poe, and Poe followed his instruction, hand shuttling over his cock in time with Finn’s thrusts.

Poe’s eyes were still back and his tongue was swiping at his lip, and Finn realized he wasn’t making any noise now, except the needy little moans escaping his throat. He’d fucked Poe into silence.  _ Wow. _

Finn leaned down onto an elbow, slowing the roll of his hips but pressing in harder, deeper, and rested his forehead against Poe’s. That brought Poe back, his eyes snapping to Finn’s, his words not eloquent, but at least there. “Fuck, fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck me, fuck you, fuck fucking shit-”

Finn laughed, and moved so their mouths were together, loving this man and this moment and this world and everything that had led to this now. “Love you. Love you, Poe,” he managed, just as ineloquent as Poe, and laughed at himself. Poe laughed with him, and into the kiss. He could feel the orgasm building along his spine, the pleasure shooting into his brain. “Gonna come for me, baby?”

“Yes, God, yes, fuck,” Poe breathed out, still laughing, hand pumping harder until Finn saw his eyes go dark and blown, felt the wetness between their bodies, felt Poe’s ass clench around him. 

He shouted his release, burying his head in Poe’s neck again as he thrust harder, faster, deeper. More. He came hard, seeing stars, seeing light, seeing something. He collapsed onto Poe, nosing at his neck, licking at the salty sweat there, mumbling his love incoherently.

After a few minutes of that, he noticed that Poe was pushing on him, and realized he probably felt like a ton of bricks on top of him. He groaned and shifted to the side, then, while he had the energy, reached down to tie off and dispose of the condom. He came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned Poe off, then snuggled back into his arms.

Poe was raining kisses on him, everywhere he could reach without having to move, looking happy and well and truly fucked. “Good morning.”

Finn laughed, again, marveling at how he could love and laugh at the same time. “Good morning.”


	7. The Evening in the Office

The mood around the office was somber. Fucking depressed, really, if Poe took the time to analyze it. He nodded at Rey as she packed up her stuff to leave and glanced over at Finn’s office. He was still working, his eyes intent on his computer screen and his hands moving over the keyboard a mile a minute.

A major donor, someone they’d been courting for weeks now, had finally quit their waffling, by telling their company, Big Deal, 'no.' This after stringing them along all this time. Poe was disgusted, and it was a huge hit for Big Deal, given the amount of resources they’d put into courting the donor. Poe had seen this sort of thing happen before, had had negotiations that he’d spent a good chunk of his life on fall through, but because this was Finn’s company, and because Finn was, face it, young and inexperienced, no matter what kind of mature vibe he threw off, Poe suspected that Finn was taking this a lot harder than everyone else.

Maybe he could distract his boyfriend. He hadn’t actually had a chance to take Finn up on his celebration plan since finding out he was negative for everything a few weeks ago. _His boyfriend._ The thought still sent a little thrill of pleasure through him. It was, to date, the longest, and more importantly, most intimate relationship Poe had ever had. Sure, he was kind of constantly worried he was going to fuck something up, but the times he wasn’t worried, well, those were pretty fucking sweet, and it was all worth it.

He knocked lightly, then settled against Finn’s doorjamb, a light smile on his face. “Ready to pack up? I was thinking we could grab some Indian before we headed our separate ways?” Finn didn’t like to sleep over on weeknights, though he practically lived in Poe’s condo on the weekends.

Finn flicked an annoyed glance over at Poe, and Poe tried not to be hurt by it. Finn was just upset about the donor falling through, he told himself. Still, it made him uneasy. “I think I’m going to keep working for a bit. Don’t let me keep you.”

It was a dismissal, through and through. Poe bit his lip. “Um, yeah. Sure. Uh, or I could bring you something and we could have a little picnic here? Man has to take a break sometime.” _Jeez, Dameron, you really suck at the comforting thing._

Finn shook his head. “I’m really not hungry, and I can work faster al-” he paused for a second, then finished, “alone.”

 _What was that about all the worry being worth it? Maybe I should have been more worried._ “Listen, Finn, I know that didn’t go how we wanted it to today, but now we have to move on, as people, as a company, and figure out what the next step is. We can’t linger on what might have been, here. And working overtime tonight isn’t going to magically make that asshole want to give you his money. Why don’t you just shut down, and we’ll take a cab to your place, and I’ll-”

“Dammit, Poe, I don’t have the energy for that right now!” Finn’s yell made Poe’s heart skip a beat, even though Finn had been looking at his computer and not directly at Poe. “I don’t have time to coddle you or be Boyfriend Finn right now.”

Finn was refusing to look at him, though Poe could tell he was just pretending to click around and be busy on his screen. Cheeks hot, Poe turned on his heel, gathered his coat and headed for the elevator. _Coddle me? Boyfriend Finn? What the fuck does that mean? I mean, okay, we’ve been talking about my self-esteem and making jokes about myself but I thought I was doing better. Am I too much work? What if_ Finn _doesn’t think_ I’m _worth it?_ In front of him, the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. And Poe was struck with the overwhelming feeling that if he got on it, he’d be breaking something with Finn, maybe permanently. What had Finn done before? Walk off his mad and then come back to talk it out? Poe was perfectly capable of doing that. As long as he didn’t walk through the elevator door right now. He turned on his heel just as quickly as he’d done before and strode back to their office.

Finn was still sitting at his computer, though he looked a little lost now, chewing on his lip, eyes down, and it broke Poe’s heart. He knocked on Finn’s door, louder this time. “Nope, I don’t know what the fuck you’re going on about you coddling me, but nope, you misunderstood, this is me trying to fucking coddle you because you took a blow today, okay? So you’re going to let me coddle you, dammit.” _Okay, maybe not as eloquently as Finn comforted me after our first big fight. But I’m trying, right, and that’s what counts?_

Finn’s eyes were big on his, and he stood slowly. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be going home by now. You’re supposed to be gone so-” He cut himself off, turning to the window looking out on the dark city street.

“Gone so what? What, are you meeting someone else tonight?” Poe laughed, because the idea was so laughable, except then he felt the little niggle of doubt and insecurity wedge its way in.

“You’re supposed to be gone so that I don’t have to constantly be on guard to say the right thing,” Finn said quietly, still looking out the window.

Poe collapsed into one of Finn’s guest chairs. “What?” Fuck, but Finn had sounded so young and vulnerable right then.

Finn turned, leaning against the windowsill, arms folded over his chest like he was protecting himself. “I don’t know how to explain without saying the wrong thing, and then you’ll be upset.”

Poe’s brow furrowed. “I, uh, I know I don’t have a whole lot of experience with relationships, but I’m pretty sure they’re supposed to be built on honesty, right?”

“That’s the thing, though. You don’t have experience with relationships.”

Poe arched a brow. Something was obviously bothering Finn, and Poe hoped to God this wasn’t leading to something worse. He didn’t know if his heart could take it. “I’d like to point out that at 25, it’s not like you’ve had extensive experience with them either?”

“I had to _dare you_ to date me. Forgive me for worrying that you’re just going to decide one day, if I say or do the wrong thing, to go back to your temporary connections.”

Poe stood, leaving his coat on the chair, and stopped directly in front of Finn, placing his hands on Finn’s crossed arms. His heart broke when Finn pulled back from him, but he pursued it anyway. “‘If you say or do the wrong thing’? Is that what you meant by ‘Boyfriend Finn’?”

Finn wouldn’t meet his eyes, but Poe didn’t want to push him, so he just waited Finn out. The other man nodded slowly. “It’s just, I’m trying so hard to be perfect for you, and it’s exhausting sometimes, but it’s worth it, you know? I just knew that if you’d stayed tonight, I didn’t have the energy to … keep it up, keep up that persona.”

“Oh, Finn,” Poe said on a sigh. “I’m sorry. But also, fuck that.” Finn’s eyes snapped to his, and he smiled. “Seriously, fuck that. You don’t have to act like the perfect boyfriend all the time for me to love you.” He reached for Finn’s arms again, and this time, Finn didn’t pull away. “You’ve seen me at my worst, baby, and helped me through it. You have to let me do the same thing for you.”

“It’s...um…It's this thing I'm constantly fighting against, and sometimes I don't even know when I've gone too deep into it.  When I was growing up, and people would come by the orphanage, we’d all try so hard to show how perfect we were, so people would want to adopt us. But we always got left behind.” Finn’s lip was trembling a little, and Poe couldn’t resist anymore, sweeping him into his arms. Finn stayed stiff for about five seconds, then melted into Poe’s embrace, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder.

“It’s true that my past experiences were… brief, we’ll put it kindly. But, fuck, Finn, I’m not going to leave you just because you have a bad day, okay? I don’t have, like, the exclusive rights to insecurities in this relationship.” He pressed a kiss into Finn’s hair, and Finn wrapped his arms around him. “I want to be with you for the long haul. I want to see where this goes. Because I think it could go all the way, you know? But not if we’re not being ourselves. We’d burn ourselves out before we got much further.” Finn stayed silent, so of course Poe had to fill it. “I can see you moving in with me, so that we get every quiet evening to ourselves, not just Friday and Saturday. I can see you, taking a nap on the couch, Bebe curled up on you, while I watch hockey and try not to yell too loud. I can see us with matching rings, taking vows, and baby, you have to know I’ve never seen that for myself before. I can see us taking more dancing lessons for the wedding, and then taking them when we’re older, when we’re too old to do much else but hold each other and sway. And I know it’s only been four months, and I don’t want any of those things now - well, maybe the dancing lessons, that was really fun, actually - but I want you to know that that’s what I’m thinking about when I see your face.” Finn’s face was still buried in the crook of Poe’s neck, and Poe grew nervous. “Finn, your lack of response here is making me pretty fucking edgy.”

Finn raised his head, and Poe could see the glitter of tears in his eyes, but they had refused to fall. “Poe,” was all he said, before he was squeezing his arms as tight as he could around Poe, picking him up and swinging him around the office, mouth crushed to his. He set Poe down with a laugh. “Poe, Poe, Poe. God, I love you.”

With his feet firmly on the ground again, Poe reached up to stroke Finn’s cheek. “I love you too, baby. Are you going to stop putting so much pressure on yourself to be the perfect boyfriend?”

Finn bit down on his lip. “I can try.”

“Hey, that’s good enough for us, right? This may sound insensitive, but Finn,” he said with a smile, “I’m really glad I’m not the only one with a fucked up head in this relationship.”

Finn laughed, capturing Poe’s lips for another kiss. “Fuck you,” he said lightly.

“Fuck me? Are you sure?” Poe raised an eyebrow, and Finn’s eyes grew a little darker.

“Actually,” Finn said, breaking away from Poe’s arms and going to systematically clean things off of his desk. “I have a better idea.”

Poe laughed at the meticulous way he cleaned off his desk.

“What?” Finn asked, a little defensive.

“Just that, if this were a porn or a romance movie, we would have just swept all that stuff aside and onto the floor.”

“But this is all for Thursday’s presentation. I’ve been working so hard…”

Poe laughed again at the torn look on Finn’s face, and couldn’t help himself from grabbing Finn’s cheeks and kissing him soundly. “You did it perfectly, baby, because you did it like you.” Finn melted into him, relaxing. “Now, are you ready? Do we have lube?”

Finn cleared a few last things, then handed Poe the bottle of lotion that lived on his desk. “This is what I’ve got, though I’m going to be making a mental note to rectify that as soon as possible.”

“This will work. Now I believe you said something about bending you over your desk…” Poe gently turned Finn around, placing a kiss at the base of his hair. “Unbutton your shirt for me, babe.” As Finn followed his instructions, Poe pulled his own shirt out of his pants and began to take it off. Finn shrugged his shoulders out of the button-up, and Poe was immediately on the bared skin, working Finn’s undershirt up over his head so he could press hot kisses to his spine.

Finn braced himself against the desk as Poe wrapped his arms around him, molding skin to skin, soft against hard, that feeling that was just so perfectly _them_. Poe’s hand played down his stomach, smoothing over the hair that led in a perfect little trail right down to Poe’s ultimate destination. He hastily undid Finn’s belt and fly, and slid his hand down to cup Finn through his briefs. He was hard and leaking, his moan echoing hotly through the empty office when Poe fondled his balls.

Poe pushed the pants down over Finn’s hips, revealing that perfectly tight ass, the ass that made Poe just want to lean over and take a nip of it, so he did, to Finn’s surprised yelp. Coming back up, he spread Finn’s legs and gently pushed him down over the table, so Finn was completely open for him - _well, maybe not_ completely _open, not yet, anyway,_ Poe thought.

“You look so good like this, baby,” Poe murmured, and Finn looked back at him, pupils blown.

“Just for you. Please fuck me, Poe.”

“Gotta get you ready first, Finn.” He slicked up a finger with lotion, then began to press the blunt end into Finn’s hole. He placed a hand at the small of Finn’s back, just above his ass, steadying him. He worked in a second finger, and a third, fucking and scissoring them into Finn, as Finn lay his head on the table and just took it. He considered his own girth, and added a fourth, looking for any sign that he was stretching Finn too far, but Finn was nodding, pleading with him now, Poe’s name tumbling out of his mouth in a constant refrain, seemingly unbidden. His hips pumped up, arched into Poe, and he was whining, an absolutely delightful sound in Poe’s opinion.

Hastily he undid his own belt and freed himself, slicking his cock up with lotion and placing it at Finn’s stretched hole. As he began to push in, Finn stilled, and Poe worried. “Is it too much?” No answer. Poe stopped, pulling back. “Finn?”

“Please keep going,” Finn managed, his voice sounding anguished.

“But I don’t want to hurt-”  
“Not hurting, just stretching so good, baby. I’m not going to be able to sit tomorrow. Have to bring a pillow in from home after you’re done fucking me wide open. _Please_ keep going.” Finn’s hands were scrabbling for purchase on the wooden desk.

He proceeded, slowly, watching Finn lose his mind beneath him, keeping up the praise. When he was fully seated, Finn keened, utterly transformed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” he kept mumbling, and Poe was pretty sure it was a good thing, but-

He leaned over and took Finn’s hand. “Finn, squeeze my hand if you’re good to go and I can move; let go if you need time, ‘kay?”

Finn squeezed his hand. “Fucking move, Poe.”

He smiled as he followed Finn’s command slowly, then slid back in just at the same turtle’s pace. Now that he was here, now that he was in, he found he wanted to take his time.

That didn’t stop Finn from bucking up against him, trying to make him go faster. “Shhhh,” he soothed, running a hand down Finn’s sweat-slicked back before squeezing Finn’s ass as he slid home again. He molded his hand around Finn’s hip and thrust in harder, surer now that he wasn’t hurting Finn. Below him, Finn was writhing, arching, crying. “Such a good job, Finn. You’re doing such a good job taking me.”

“Faster, Poe, _pleeease_ ,” Finn moaned, reaching around to tug on Poe’s hip and pull him tighter.

“Anything you want,” Poe muttered, picking up speed.

He grabbed both of Finn’s hips now, slamming Finn back into him even as he thrust forward. He hunched over him, feeling his orgasm coming on, seeking it, chasing it. He reached around to wrap his hand around Finn’s dick as Finn wailed below him, voice wrecked, breath coming out in sobs. In a few strokes he wrenched the orgasm from Finn, and Finn erupted over his hand and onto the front of the desk. Poe brought his hand up to lick at the cum there and shouted when Finn’s ass clenched tighter around his cock. He exploded inside Finn. Finn moaned again, head laying on the desk in defeat, in surrender, as Poe pumped him full.

When Poe’s mind came back to him, he pulled out of Finn gently, admiring Finn’s dark pink-brown hole stretched wide with just a little of Poe’s pearly white cum leaking out. He dropped to his knees, unable to resist the sight, cleaning Finn up with his tongue as Finn moaned above him.

He helped Finn back into his pants, did his own up, found wet wipes in the kitchen to clean the desk and floor as Finn sat back in his desk chair, looking utterly spent, still shirtless.

Poe handed him his clothes and leaned a hip on his desk. “Come home with me tonight.”

Finn bit his lip. “I don’t know if-”

“No pressure. You don’t have to be the perfect boyfriend. Just...I’d sleep better, knowing you’re close by. I always sleep better. But you can say no.”

Finn let himself be pulled up, out of the chair, groaning. “I didn’t, before, because...well, I was afraid that I’d slip up, spending so much time around you.”

“Baby-”

“Wait, let me finish. And I was afraid that the more time I spent around you, and if you just decided to go back to your old type of relationship, if you can call them that, well, I didn’t know how I’d survive the broken heart.”

Poe took Finn’s hands and leaned into his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me that.”

“I’d- I’d like to come back to your place. I sleep better by you, too.”

Poe grabbed his coat from the chair and led them out the door. “How would you feel about your own key? And a drawer or two?”

“Pretty fucking fantastic, to be honest.” Finn let out a little relieved laugh and buried his face in Poe’s neck until they had to step onto the elevator.


	8. The Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story concludes the way it started: with a bath bomb and a black silk robe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Meekobits! Please check out their amazing interpretation of Poe's black silk robe: http://meekobits.tumblr.com/post/148763010904/poe-this-was-suppose-to-be-an-easy-mission

“And you’re not going to give me any hints?”

“Nope,” Poe said, a laugh in his voice. “Just be here at 6, ‘kay?’

Finn made a frustrated little growl that Poe  _ definitely _ wanted to hear again sometime, preferably in the context of bed, before murmuring his goodbye.

One year. He kind of really couldn’t fucking believe it. They’d been together a whole fucking year without walking away from each other. Or, Poe thought philosophically, without walking away from each other permanently, anyway. Finn still liked to walk off his mad, and Poe couldn’t begrudge him that. Sometimes Finn needed the time alone to reset, to remind himself of who he could be around Poe. Sometimes Poe wondered aloud about why he deserved something like this, this relationship, but more often now, he was able to stop the negative self-talk before it started. They both slipped up, of course, but they were improving.

And more importantly, they’d been together for a fucking year and it was time to fucking celebrate.

He’d been planning this night for awhile now, had told Finn not to worry about it, that he wanted to surprise him with something special. When he first started, Poe had thought about just tying a bow around himself and offering himself to Finn, but despite a year of Finn’s reassurances, he still wasn’t comfortable showing that much of his body. Sure, Finn had seen everything, but it was different to be just standing there, totally naked when Finn wasn’t. He wished he had the guts, but he just… didn’t.  _ And that’s fucking okay. We'll work with that. Got it, brain? _

_ Brain: What else you got? _

What else Poe had was a plan that, while not involving him being naked to start,  _ definitely _ ended that way.

\---------------------------

There was a certain amount of prep work that had to be done for Finn’s surprise. He’d needed to call Cousin Shari to make some inquiries, first. She’d sent him the link to buy the bath bomb, and Poe watched as it fizzled and did its thing, its glorious thing, in the steaming water. He stripped and dropped into the water, remembering that vanilla-oat scent and the way it had driven Finn wild. It was poetic, Poe figured. If the bath bomb made him smell like Christmas morning, well, that was only fair, since every day with Finn felt like a gift. Poe wrinkled his nose.  _ Too cheesy? Too cheesy. But… _ he smiled at himself.  _ But here’s me not giving a flying fuck about it. Bring on the cheese,  _ he thought as he went all the way under water, completely relaxed.

They’d presented their first batch of graduating seniors with scholarships last week, and it had felt fucking phenomenal to stand by Finn as he hugged every single one after handing them their certificate. After, he’d held Finn as he cried into Poe’s neck at the realization of his dream. They’d taken Rey and the rest of the office crew out that night and gotten rip-roaring drunk together. Turned out Finn was a good karaoke drunk.  _ Who knew? _ He’d mumbled through a dedication to Poe that had Poe teary eyed before the song, then busted into The Bad Touch while everyone doubled over in laughter.  _ Fucking Finn. Best fucking man I know. _

Bebe poked her head into the bathroom, then put her paws up on the side of the tub, giving Poe a look that said, “What the fuck are you doing, human? Why the fuck would you willingly submerge yourself?” before flicking her tail and stalking away again.

Poe stood when the water went too cold for his liking, trying to think of his body the way Finn saw it as the water sluiced off of him.  _Desirable_ . He didn’t quite believe it himself, still. But he knew Finn believed it, and he believed Finn, and that seemed like a partial step in the right direction.

And if Finn found him desirable, well, he wanted to do everything he could to perfect the package for him.

He’d hunted in what had seemed like a million different stores across all of the boros before he found the lotion, the one he’d tucked out of Finn’s sight, the one that smelled perfectly of vanilla and oats, just like the bath bomb. He was leaving nothing to chance. As he applied it over his skin, he willed himself with every stroke to believe in the truth of his desirability, to be confident enough to present himself to Finn.

The black silk robe slid over his skin, and Poe shuddered, imagining Finn sliding it up and open. It fell slightly below his mid-thigh and was doing nothing to hide the hardon poking out of the folds, but  _ oh well _ , he shrugged.

There was one final preparation that needed to be made. Poe took some more of the lotion, leaning over the counter as he reached around and slipped a finger in, then two. He wanted to be ready for Finn, totally ready. He moaned as he slipped the butt plug in, though in his head he really thought of it as Finn’s Placeholder. They’d introduced it to their play a couple of months ago, and both of them enjoyed wearing it.

Either the positive self-talk was actually working or it was the butt plug, but he sauntered to the living room, confidence high, considering. Still, his breath caught in his throat as he heard the front door open, and Finn calling out, “Poe?”

“Living room,” Poe said, and watched the doorway as Finn came into sight.

“We going out, or-” Finn dropped his coat on the floor, and his briefcase landed with a thud on the other side. “Fuck, Poe.”

“Happy anniversary,” he replied, a little breathless. “Want to unwrap your present?” He forced the saucy words out of his mouth, prayed they didn’t sound stupid.

_ Team fake it til you make it _ . It was what Poe liked to called the three of them, their business together. But it felt entirely apropo at the moment.

Finn had walked to him, shrugging out of his suit coat and tossing it over one of the chairs. “You look… the first time… that first night…”

It boosted Poe’s confidence that Finn couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. “I thought we might try a little re-creation, with a more pleasant ending, of course.”

“Re-creation, so…” and Finn leaned in, and took a deep sniff at Poe’s neck.  Poe swore Finn’s pupils went wide like he’d just done heroin or something. “You sly son of a bitch,” Finn said as he sank further into Poe’s scent.

Poe was about to suggest they head to the bedroom when Finn pulled him down to the rug, pushed him gently onto his back. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve fantasized about taking you apart piece by piece while you smell like...like fucking home. Or what I always imagined home would be. Like the home I never had.”

Poe held his black-silk clad arms up, shivering when the silk slid over them. “You've got a home now, and I'm all yours.”

Finn descended on top of him, scenting at his neck again, licking across Poe’s exposed collarbone. He seemed content there, taking his time, and Poe really didn’t mind one bit, because this is when he believed it the most. Believe in himself the most.

Finn sucked on his pulse point and Poe tossed his head to the side, hips arching against the air. Then, he laughed, which made Finn draw his eyebrows together. “What?”

Poe reached over to grab the scrap of silk from under the couch. “I have been looking for this for like…” as he realized, he looked up at Finn with a smile on his face. “For a year. I kicked it under the couch the night you came over.” Another little laugh burst out at him, and Finn smiled.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Finn asked, voice smoldering as he took the tie from Poe. 

“That I need to clean under the couch more often?”

Finn chuckled and buried his head in Poe’s neck to regain some composure. “No, you brat, I was thinking, why don’t I use this to tie you to the couch leg, so you’d be laid out for me in one long line, and completely helpless while I fuck your brains out.”

Poe gulped, irrevocably turned on. “Yes, okay, that’s a thought too.”

Finn leaned in for a kiss, then met his eyes. “A good thought? I’m looking for a yay or nay here.”

“Definitely a good thought. Tie me up.” Just saying the words made Poe arch into Finn. “Tie me up and fuck me,” he finished, breath stolen.

Finn lips sealed over his again, tongue pushing inside to mate with Poe’s, and for awhile, Poe thought maybe Finn had gotten too distracted to follow through. But his eyes when he broke off the kiss were intense, and he drew Poe’s arms up above his head, looping the tie around and binding his wrists together with it.

“But, the robe-”

“I want to you to feel it when I fuck you. I want to feel it between us, my skin and your skin and silk.” His hand swept over Poe’s cheek, and he looked up at Poe’s wrists. “Test it. Is it okay? Too tight?”

Poe tested the bonds, found them firm but not so tight that he was uncomfortable. “It’s okay.”

“If you want them out at any time, you say…” Finn looked around the room, musing. “Say huckleberry.”

“Huckleberry?” Poe laughed again, like they weren’t discussing safe words while he was tied to the couch. Finn shrugged, and Poe thought that maybe he didn’t get what he’d said. “Like… Huckleberry  _ Finn. _ ”

Finn looked sheepish. “Oh, right. We can use something else-”

“If my hands were free right now, I’d kiss you senseless for being so adorable, but since they’re fucking tied up, will you do me the favor and just bring those sweet lips here?”

This time, Finn laughed. “I adore you,” he said before he kissed Poe again. As they made out, Finn’s hands began running down Poe’s body, gliding over the silk and making Poe moan into Finn’s mouth. He reached the skin of Poe’s thigh, and broke off. “You’re as smooth as the robe, baby,” he said roughly. “So fucking soft for me.”

“Just for you,” Poe breathed, and Finn growled even as his movements remained gentle.

“I am buying you an entire boatload of these fucking bath bombs, babe. And then I’m going to take a bath with you, and then keep you in bed all day, ‘til you’re too exhausted to move anyway.” 

“There’s-” Poe started, then hitched his breath as Finn untied the robe, then carefully drew one side over one of Poe’s nipples, and they both watched it bead up even further.

“What was that?”

“There’s a lotion. Found it ‘specially.”

Finn’s lips closed over Poe’s exposed nipple, laving at it, sending jolts of pleasure through Poe. “Well, that’s the best fucking news I’ve heard all week.” He returned to Poe’s chest, teasing the other nipple now by drawing the silk over it tortuously slowly. “Can I make a small request, though?”

“Wh-what’s that?”

“Don’t put it on before work unless you want me to take you to the nearest dark corner, press you against the wall, and fuck you hard.”

“Th-that doesn’t sound- oh God- that doesn’t sound like much of a threat.” 

“Think of the children.”

The sound Poe made was somewhere between a laugh and a moan as Finn pressed more kisses across his chest, down over his soft round belly, the soft round belly that didn’t feel so horribly embarrassing when Finn looked at it so lovingly.

He took up extra silk in his hand and wrapped it around Poe’s dick, and Poe pulled against the silk of the tie, then moaned again, caught between the two feelings deliciously.

Finn spread Poe’s thighs apart as he stroked his cock with the silk, then looked up at Poe with a look of surprise and pleasure. “What do we have here, then?” He ran his finger around Poe’s rim, stretched by the plug, then pulled on it and shoved it back in, making Poe arch into his hand. “You’re all ready to be fucked, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please,” Poe whimpered.

In a flash, Finn stripped himself and grabbed the nearest lube - though he’d had to leave Poe, and Poe had never felt so exposed. It felt better when Finn came back, eyes hot as he drank in the sight before him. 

Slowly, he eased the plug out, then teased Poe by fucking him with it a couple of times before placing the head of his lubed cock at Poe’s entrance. He ran his hands up Poe’s body, over the silk, as he slid in to the hilt. 

Finn stilled when he bottomed out, taking Poe’s face in his hands and kissing him tenderly. Poe whined, impatient, pumping his hips up, and Finn smiled. “Ready?” he teased.

“Fucking, fuck, Finn, fuck-” 

“Okay, hold on tight.” Finn apparently followed his own advice and reached down to grip Poe’s hips. In he pounded, again and again, as Poe strained against the silk tie and took it. Finn’s own muscled stomach was sliding over Poe’s cock, and Poe wrapped his legs around Finn to bring him closer, feel that friction.

Finn switched his leverage to the floor, found a different angle, and was suddenly nailing Poe’s prostate with every thrust. Poe’s eyes rolled back in his head as the litany of curses streamed out of his mouth. 

“Fuck you so good. Love you so much. You look so perfect for me. So fucking soft,” Finn was chanting above him, and Poe managed to lock eyes, see the love so clearly in Finn's.

Poe cried out, arched, his orgasm hitting him suddenly, his cum spilling all over his stomach as he came untouched. 

Finn’s eyebrows drew together as his eyes went even darker. “Fuck, baby, that’s so fucking hot…” He hunched over Poe, burying his face in Poe’s neck as he rutted into him, harder and faster than ever, prolonging the aftershocks of Poe’s orgasm until he thought he was going to pass out.

“Ungh,” Finn cried, stiffening as he filled Poe with his cum. 

Poe slowly came down from the edge, shaking and shuddering with it still. Finn heaved a big breath, then rolled himself off of Poe and worked to undo the tie bindings. He massaged Poe’s wrists and arms, then held him close, still breathing in his scent like an addict.

“This stuff smells even better after sex. This is dangerous, Poe. If this secret gets out, my enemies could use this to lead me around by my dick.”

Poe chuckled, wiping some sweat from his brow. He had been truly and thoroughly fucked. “Oh, and what enemies do you have?”

“You, when I’m trying to work,” Finn said into his hair. “You already distract me enough.”

Poe held up a pinky. “I solemnly swear I will use this knowledge, and this lotion, for good and not evil.”

Finn automatically shook the pinky with his own, then narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute, you didn’t say anything about the bath bombs…”

Surprising even himself with his spryness, Poe rolled away. “What? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He stood, then giggled when Finn came after him. He dodged, running into the hallway, the still-present black silk flying behind him. “I think I offered a pretty sweet deal, myself.” He yelped when Finn caught him from behind at the entrance to the bedroom, then sighed when he picked him up and threw him on the bed. He really couldn’t help it when Finn did the whole “grand romantic gesture” thing.

“Are you open to negotiations?” Finn was running his hands all over Poe’s body, again, and though Poe called on his brain for reinforcements, his brain simply replied,  _ Peace, motherfucker, I’m out. _

“You should know I’m a tough negotiator.”

“Oh I know,” Finn murmured as he pressed kisses along Poe’s inner thigh. “But you should know I’ve been learning a lot from a tough negotiator for the past year. I think I know all of his tricks.”

“If that’s true, then why do you keep him around?” Poe asked, suddenly serious.

Finn’s eyes met his, matching his mood, and he crawled back up Poe’s body to cup Poe’s cheek. “Because he’s more than just a businessman. He’s a  _ good _ man, and I love him.”

“I love  _ you _ .” 

Finn leaned his forehead against Poe’s, then sniffed in again. “I’m never going to be able to order oatmeal again without getting a hardon.”

Poe laughed, and pulled him down for another kiss.

\------------------------------

Finn walked into his office, and then burst out laughing. And then laughed so much he had to sit down in one of his guest chairs as he stared at the box on his desk.

“What is going  _ on _ in here?” Rey asked, poking her head in and smiling. Suspiciously, Poe was not showing his face.

Finn was still laughing, deep belly laughs, tears forming in his eyes, so he just pointed at the box.

Rey walked over, reading the note on it aloud. “Happy 1st, love, Poe.” She wrinkled her nose. “Why the hell did Poe get you a box of instant oatmeal?”

Finn wiped the tears away, but couldn’t stop laughing, didn’t stop until way after Rey walked away from him with a frown on her face.

You’d think that Finn would have gotten used to it over the years, but every year, on the morning of their anniversary, when he found the box of instant oatmeal wherever Poe had decided to display it, he burst into laughter. And, if they were somewhere private, he then hauled Poe off to wipe that knowing smile off of his face.


	9. Finn's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue piece I wrote for tumblr for this AU, on Stardusteddameron's prompt for the first line, that grew to a length that I figured could be put on here, too.

"Uh, Poe, are these for me or you?" Finn asked, his voice a bit strained as he peered into the Victoria's Secret bag.

Poe snatched it out of his hands quickly. “You- you were _not_ supposed to see that.” Poe flushed and hid the bag behind his back.

Finn’s lip jutted out in that particularly devastating half-pout that Poe loved. “Did I ruin a surprise?”

“Well, considering I left the bag out on the counter, I guess _I_ ruined it.” Poe frowned, then gave a little gasp when Finn swept him up into an embrace.

“I’m sorry, babe. I can pretend I never saw it?”

Poe kissed Finn’s cheek. “You’re too sweet. It was going to be a surprise for your birthday.”

Finn’s grin was infectious. “Ya know, I hear people nowadays are celebrating their birthday _weeks._ “ He waggled his eyebrows. “I am well within my right to start celebrating.” He brushed his lips across Poe’s. “What were you going to do?”

“I was going to wear them under my work clothes, then make an excuse to bend over in your office so you could see them.” Poe grinned sheepishly.

“Fuck, what did I do to deserve you?” He pressed kisses to Poe’s jaw.

“But I wasn’t going to let you fuck me at the office. Nope,” he said, popping the P. “You were going to go all through dinner, and be so worked up you tore my suit off of me and just took me in the hallway against the wall.”

Finn paused in his kisses, then bit, just hard enough to make Poe feel it, into his neck. “You evil motherfucker.” He was backing Poe up to the kitchen wall now, his hard dick pressing against the front of Poe’s jeans. “Can I make an alternate suggestion, since I’m the birthday boy?

“I’m open to negotiation.”

“What if you give me my own little fashion show, instead?” Poe shivered as Finn’s breath brushed his ear. “See, the thing is, now that I saw that little glimpse of lace and silk, I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about it.” He sucked a bruise under Poe’s ear. “My sexy man, looking so pretty for me, and I know he’s all mine.” He licked a stripe along the shell of Poe’s ear, and Poe shuddered visibly. “Do I have you convinced yet?”

With a breathless laugh, Poe nodded. “Give me five minutes?”

“I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

When they’d first met, over three years ago now, Poe would never have considered baring his body like this. And it wasn’t like Poe was just ready to jump on a plane for a European vacation on a nude beach, but for Finn - for Finn it wasn’t even nerves anymore. All he felt in his belly was excitement for what was about to happen.

Because yeah, he’d tried on these panties at Victoria’s Secret, and yeah, Finn was going to lose _his fucking mind._

He stripped everything, making sure to apply some of the vanilla-oatmeal lotion that was Finn’s crack - he was the birthday boy after all. He’d chosen bikini briefs, thinking they looked the best with his bigger body. When he’d seen the black silk with black lace highlights, he hadn’t been able to resist. Now, as he slid them on, his dick already almost fully hard, he gave it a second thought - he still wanted to play a little bit of peekaboo with Finn. He found one of Finn’s dress shirts - Finn’s broader shoulders made the shirt hang over him, showing tantalizing peeks of the panties.

Confident, he sauntered to the living room, where he saw that Finn had decided to do a little undressing of his own. His button up was hanging open as he sat back in the chair, and he was lazily stroking his cock as he drank whiskey from a glass.

“You tease,” Finn said, eyes hungry for Poe.

“I thought you said you wanted a show.” Poe turned around, shimmying his butt a little as he looked over his shoulder.

Finn groaned and took a gulp of liquor.

Poe let the shirt slip over his shoulders, lowering it, and this time Finn groaned in frustration. He let the shirt reveal more and more of the soft, warm skin of his back, then turned, and let the shirt drop to the floor. He strode to Finn, standing in front of him confidently, then laughing a little when Finn set down the glass - because heaven forbid he let go of his cock - and made a little twirling motion with his finger.

He obliged him, and wasn’t surprised at all when Finn used his turned back to pull him down onto his lap. He didn’t waste time, slipping a hand under the waistband of Poe’s panties and stroking Poe’s cock into the black silk. Poe’s head fell back against Finn’s shoulder, and Finn used the opportunity to suck more marks on Poe’s skin. He felt Finn readjust himself, and then he could feel Finn’s cock between his legs, rubbing against the silk at his crotch.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so fucking sexy, I can’t even handle it sometimes. Not even gonna last, you got me so hot so fast…”

Finn’s dirty talk made Poe tremble, and pull his head down so their lips could meet. Finn opened wide, and Poe pushed inside, tongue mirroring the movement of Finn’s hand below. He squeezed his thighs around Finn’s dick, and Finn moaned, thrusting hard once more before stiffening and coming all over Poe’s silk. The feeling of Finn’s cum, warm through the silk, set Poe off.

“Fuck,” Poe groaned.

“Happy birthday to me.”

“Fuck, this means I have to get you something else.”

Finn laughed. “Yep, you’re not getting off the hook here.” Finn snuggled him closer. “You know, you look great in red, too.”

 


	10. A Hard Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes a bit of a hard knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @telekinetic-hedgehog asked for "Join me" with Finn and Poe, please!
> 
> Leave a “Join Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer [be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify.]
> 
> @beautifullights1 asked for “Unbind Me and/or Nurse Me (come on, you knew I would ask for these ;) )”
> 
> Leave a “Nurse Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character healing another.
> 
> Leave a “Unbind Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify.]

“C’mon, we’re too old for the cliche shit,” Poe muttered, which was a _total_ lie. Poe lived for cliche shit, but he didn’t have to let Finn know it - mostly because Finn could see right through him anyway.

Finn tugged on his hand again. “Deprived childhood, remember?”

Poe let Finn pull him into the circle of his arms. “Well, when you put it like that…” He brushed some snow off Finn’s black beanie, then dragged him over for a kiss. He sighed dramatically, for effect. “Let’s go rent some skates, then.”

Finn’s grin was worth it, as always, and besides, what was a half hour of wobbling on skates looking like a dumbass if it made Finn happy? And even Poe, who liked to claim he was above such things, had to admit that Rockefeller was _decked out_.

And the wobbliness meant Finn was gripping his hand tight, which was always a plus in his book. “Hey, you’re pretty good, no fair,” Poe pointed out the second they stepped onto the ice.

Finn laughed. “My school used to give out rink passes for good grades.”

“C’mere, my little goody-two-shoes.” He held out his hands, watching Finn glide easily to him.

Things were going just fine until- well, until they weren’t. You never really see the divot that gets you, Poe decided as he lay crumpled on the ice, breath knocked out from that type of sharp crack that makes you want to throw up. “Fuuuuuuhhhhh- uh- dge. Fudge,” he moaned, amending his word choice when a practical toddler skated by doing a triple axle or some shit.

“Baby?” And Finn’s voice was filled with the perfect amount of concern to make everything feel that much worse - funny how that worked, wasn’t it?

“Knee,” Poe managed. “Just go on, leave me here. I’ll live on the ice. I’ll become the next Encino Man. Shit, probably too young for that reference.”

“I’m trying to figure out if I should be worried that your babbling, considering how normal this is for you.” Finn cupped his face, looking into his eyes. Whatever he saw there must have reassured him, although Poe wasn’t feeling particularly better - now his knee hurt like the dickens and his cheeks were on fire as concerned individuals skated up, and he waved them off.

“I can get up,” he grumbled, waving Finn’s hands away. “I can do it.” Like an old man he clamored up from his knees, which of course hurt like hell, and shuffle-skated off, a subdued Finn following close behind.

He couldn’t hold back the moan when he sat, slumped and defeated. Finn immediately dropped to his knees and started unlacing Poe’s skates, which made Poe’s cheeks flame up even further.

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” It was a cowardly sentence, said half under his breath in the hopes Finn wouldn’t actually hear him be so pathetic, but of course he did hear.

“Don’t even think about it. It hurts to bend it?” At Poe’s miserable nod, Finn pursed his lips in concern. “Maybe we should go get x-rays-”

“No.” Poe tried to keep his voice firm, but it wavered a little on his next sentence. “Please, I just want to go back home.”

“Sure, baby,” Finn reassured, slipping Poe’s shoes on and tying them for him, which made him feel all the more useless and old. “Let me just go turn the skates in.” He cupped Poe’s neck and pressed a quick kiss to Poe’s forehead, and Poe could feel the tears start to build. He choked them back, swallowed them down, suppressed them for later.

“Okay, let’s get a cab.” Finn hauled him up, taking practically all his weight with an arm slung around his waist.

Poe wanted to protest, to say he could do it, but his knee hurt enough that he just concentrated on not falling in the gross gray slurry of ice and snow on the sidewalk as they walked/limped out of Rockefeller Center.

Poe was quiet in the cab, trying not to break every time Finn looked at him with worry, or massaged his good leg in comfort.

Home, he took one look at the stairs leading up to their condo, and wanted to groan in defeat. “I can sleep on the sidewalk,” he muttered as he waited for Finn to pay the cabby.

“Oh no you don’t,” Finn said matter-of-factly and preceded to lift Poe into his arms and carry him up the steps.

The chivalrous move was what finally did Poe in, and he gave, letting the tears flow and the sobs come.

Finn paused halfway through the code for the front door, a determined look on his face. “That’s it, we’re going to Urgent Care.” He started to turn away from the door.

“No!” Poe cried out, still blubbering. “No, I’m ju-us-st being st-stupid. Just stupid and f-f-fat and olllld,” Poe moaned. “You deserve-”

Finn shut him up with a kiss, which had to be gross, with how hard he was crying now, but it was effective at least, and when Finn broke off, though the tears were still falling, Poe’s sobs had diminished. “Since when did one hard knock take my man out of the game?” Finn murmured as he finished the code for the door and let them inside the warm apartment, where Bebe meowed an annoyed, ‘where have you been and how dare you be gone the precise moment I wanted pets’ meow.

Finn kicked the door closed behind him and just kept carrying him, back to the bedroom, where he nestled Poe in amongst the blankets. “Let’s take care of the knee first, then talk about the head, okay, honey?”

Poe nodded reluctantly, wiping tears from his cheeks.

Finn helped him out of his big winter coat, then worked at the button on his slacks. “No funny ideas,” he murmured, and Poe smiled a little to oblige him.

“I bet a blow job would help, though. Have you ever tested the restorative properties of your mouth?”

“There’s my Poe.” Finn pressed a kiss to Poe’s soft exposed navel before sliding the slacks down over his hips and off his legs. He hissed when he revealed Poe’s hurt knee. “Oh, baby,” he said in sympathy.

Swallowing, Poe braced himself, and looked down at the injury. Bright, red blood was coagulating across his knee, and dark bruises were already forming around the kneecap. “Oh.”

“Oh is right. I’m thinking ice, for now, and elevating it of course.” Finn grabbed a throw pillow and stuffed it under Poe’s knee, then pulled the blankets up over Poe’s uninjured leg. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

He returned with a bag of frozen corn and a towel. “We have a sad lack of first aid supplies, I have gathered.” Adjusting everything just so, he pulled the blanket completely over Poe’s leg, then slid into bed beside Poe, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry. I know you hate...that.”

“Everyone slips up, Poe, it’s okay. I’d like to ask, though, why falling brought that up for you? You don’t have to answer, just…”

“I feel like, if someone’s looking at the two of us, and I fall down, they’re going to be like, ‘well that makes sense, he’s the lumpy, old one.’”

“Who is this hypothetical someone, and do I get to beat him up?”

“Finn-”

“No, okay. I get it. I’m...I wish I could take all of those thoughts out of your head, magically. But I can’t, so...just...I’m here for you, okay?”

“I love you.”

“Right back at you.”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Thank you for going skating with me.”

“I’d say, ‘anytime’ but…”

“Yeah. How’s the ice feel?”

“Miserable. But slightly less miserable than, oh, five minutes ago.”

Finn reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his tablet. “Let’s take your mind off it. 30 Rock?”

“Yes. Liz Lemon me.” Poe kissed Finn’s hair as he pulled up Netflix and got the show started. Bebe jumped up and curled at their feet, forming their perfect little trifecta. Poe sighed and leaned into Finn happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the only one that reacts this way to falling? yes? Okay then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for comments and kudos. They are always, always, always appreciated.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @animalasaysrauer


End file.
